The present invention relates to a Serial-Accessed Memory (hereinafter referred to as SAM) data accessing circuit involving a low operating current and a method thereof, and particularly to a SAM data accessing circuit and a method thereof, in which the peak current can be reduced by separating the data sensing time and the data outputting time from each other. Thus, the operating current is reduced by preventing the consumption of the unnecessary current during the serial accessing.
Generally, in a dual port DRAM, a first port has the same structure as that of the normal DRAM, and a second port consists of a serial data register and a circuit for inputting/outputting the data in a serial manner.
Unlike the normal DRAM, such a dual port DRAM is capable of outputting the data in an independent manner, and the data accessing is carried out through the dual port, with the result that the power consumption becomes seriously high compared with the normal DRAM.
Therefore, if the dual port DRAM is to avoid a serious problem excessive with the power consumption compared with the normal DRAM, then it is necessary that the data accessing be carried out with a minimum power consumption.